The purpose of this grant submission is to request funds to partially support the 2015 Staphylococcal Diseases Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and its associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS). This will be the 14th GRC, with the first being held in 1989 and thereafter on a biennial basis. Importantly, it will be the 2nd meetin of the GRS, the specific purpose of which is to promote the development of the next generation of staphylococcal investigators and the active participation of these investigators and their integration into the broader research community. These meetings will be held at the Renaissance Tuscany Il Ciocco Resort (Barga, Italy), with the GRS being held oh July 11-12 and the GRC immediately following on July 12-17, 2015. The last meeting at Il Ciocco was in 2011, where Drs. Simon Foster and Jos van Strijp were elected Co-Vice Chairs, a role they served at the 2013 meeting at Waterville Valley NH. As is the conference custom, they now serve as Co-Chairs of the 2015 meeting, with Drs. Eric Skaar and Tammy Kielian serving as Co-Vice Chairs. Drs. Andras Spaan and Emma Johnson will serve as Co-Chairs of the GRS. The overall goal of the GRC and GRS is to bring the world's leading scientists and the most promising young investigators and trainees together in a collegial and supportive environment. The specific goals are to: 1) provide a forum for the presentation of unpublished, cutting-edge research and both formal and informal discussions of the manner in which these results advance the field, 2) include investigators focusing on diverse staphylococcal species and the impact of these species on the overall problem of staphylococcal infection in both humans and animals, 3) include investigators focusing on all aspects of staphylococcal disease and provide these investigators with a forum to expand the boundaries of their own work, and 4) ensure development and integration of young investigators into the broader research community in a meaningful and interactive way. The collegial atmosphere will include organized discussion sessions as well as opportunities for informal gatherings in the afternoons and evenings, thus providing an ideal setting for scientists from different disciplines to exchange ideas and foster cross- disciplinary collaborations both among themselves and the next generation of staphylococcal investigators. Thus, the GRC will provide a unique and fundamentally important opportunity to bring together the world's leading staphylococcal investigators in a format designed for the free exchange of research results and ideas covering all aspects of staphylococcal biology and its relationship to disease and, together with the GRS, it will do so in a manner specifically designed to promote the development of promising young investigators in the field and their integration into the larger research community. In the short term, this will significantly enhance the ability of investigators around the world to address critical problems in staphylococcal disease, while in the long term it will ensure the continued success of their efforts and those of the next generation of investigators.